


Touched

by lillianfromaccounting



Category: Push (2009)
Genre: F/M, Gambling, Guns, Minor Character Death, NSFW, Oral, Original Character Death(s), Smut, Violence, handjob, super powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:56:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7582294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillianfromaccounting/pseuds/lillianfromaccounting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Stitch fixes Nick up and he shows his gratitude with his powers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touched

**Author's Note:**

> I took a little liberty with a Stitch's powers, since there really wasn't much information out there. I even rewatched the movie to get pointers, but I think I did it justice (feel free to tell me otherwise--I'm up for debating how a Stitch actually heals/unheals people on an atomic level).

_Set before Nick meets Cassie in the movie._

Nick walked down a dark alley, tapping his fingers against his thigh. An empty soda can bounced against the wall on his right. Pinky had told him about a new gambling ring that just established itself in this part of town, and Nick was ripe to give them a run for their money. He felt good that day–relaxed. Everything he wanted to move did so, even that box of nails at the construction site next to his apartment. Normally, the heavier things were hit or miss. Nick didn’t quite know what made his powers work, but he knew that when he felt this relaxed, there was no problem knocking a die or two over to get the rolls he wanted.

It would have been easy to miss the large, black metal door. Nick walked up and knocked three times.

“德哥買飯 ( _Boss Dak buys dinner_ ),” he repeated the Cantonese phrase Pinky had taught him.

The door rolled open, two large, heavily armed guards stood on the other side. One of them gestured Nick to go against the wall while the other guard patted him down. The metal door rolled to a close, which Nick took to be an invitation to stay. He walked down the dimly lit hallway with a purpose, trying not to let the guards’ presence get to him. At the end of the hall, another guard stood in front of a set of double doors. He looked Nick up and down before letting him in.

The lights and sounds of the underground casino were a bit overwhelming after the dark hallway. The clang of mahjong tiles reverberated throughout the smoky room. There were dominoes along one wall, cards, mahjong, dice–you name it, they had it. Nick settled on a dice table in the far back. The dealer was a wrinkly, grey old man in a sweater vest and newsboy cap. There were two other patrons at the table, a large man in a cheap suit and a petite Asian woman with a lit cigarette in her hand. Nick watched them play a few hands to make sure he wasn’t going against someone else with powers. The woman took a beat too long to bet before every roll. Nick wondered if she was trying to pull something. He studied her small hands and manicured fingers. Her large brown eyes stared intently at the dice. After losing five consecutive rounds, she put out the cigarette on the metal table and got up to look for another game. Nick was so eager to take her place that he tripped getting to the seat, almost knocking her over.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “對唔住 ( _Sorry_ )”  
“Watch where you’re going 鬼佬 ( _slang term for foreigners_ ),” she replied, shoving him out of her way. Her high ponytail whipped Nick on the shoulder as she made her way to the dominoes. She called something out in Chinese that Nick didn’t catch.

The sign indicated $10 games. Nick placed a bill on snake eyes; the other man bet on sixes. The dealer shook the dice with a tin cup and rolled them out. Nick waited for the third round before he started using his powers to tip a die in his favor. He was careful to only do so every few rounds so as not to arouse suspicion. Some other gamblers came and went. After an hour, he was up about two hundred dollars and decided to find another table.

“德哥佢轉牌! ( _Boss Dak, he’s changing the cards!_ )” a dealer in the center of the room called out. The man in question grabbed the cash on the table and turned towards the exit. Several security goons descended; Nick and other bystanders were knocked to the ground as the man engaged in a full out brawl with security. Nick’s face stung and his wet lips tasted of copper.  
He saw the woman from earlier pinned under an unconscious man. He crawled over and freed her, the both of them rolling under a nearby table. The sound of glass breaking over metal mixed with the chaos of the goons yelling permeated the room. It ceased when a gunshot boomed, reverberating off tables and walls.

Nick instinctively shielded the woman, completely cocooning her small frame under his body. A pair of feet stopped right in front of them. The man, clutching his chest, fell forward to the ground, his hollow eyes staring past them. Nick felt the collective pounding of their hearts. They didn’t dare breathe until one of the goons kicked the man and announced that the offender was dead. The body was dragged away while the dealers picked up the tables and resumed the games.

“Hey, you two, gamble or leave,” one of the dealers said, but Nick couldn’t understand him; his ears were still ringing from the gunshot. The woman got up from under the table, tugged on Nick’s arm, and gestured towards the exit.

Once outside, she appeared to thank him profusely but he didn’t get a word she was saying. His ears were still ringing and he felt unsteady. She noticed his discomfort and reached up, cupping his face with both her hands. Nick didn’t know what brought on the sudden act of intimacy, but he didn’t fight it. He was barely able to stand straight. She ran her fingers through his hair, over his ears, and then down his scruffy jawline. She tiptoed up and planted her lips on his. The initial contact tingled. His arms found their way to her waist and he opened his mouth to deepen the kiss. She ran her tongue over his upper lip before her teeth bit down on his lower one. The ringing in his ears died, fading into silence.  
When she finally broke the kiss and looked up, his ears were instantly assaulted with the hustle and bustle of Hong Kong nightlife.

“Wha–what just happened?” he was unsure whether to trust this woman or not. He felt strangely relaxed; his lips and face no longer hurt.  
“Fixed you,” she said. “Thank you. For helping me back there.”  
Nick was still confused. “How–?”  
“Don’t worry about it,” she smiled.  
“I didn’t get your name,” he was mesmerized.  
“Jeanie.”  
“Genie? Like in a bottle?” Now Nick thought maybe he was dreaming.  
“J-E-A-N-I-E, not genie like Aladdin,” she scoffed, pulling away from him.  
“Your English is really good,” Nick didn’t know what to say; he just wanted to prolong the conversation.  
She ran her fingers over his jawline one more time before turning to leave.  
“Your Cantonese is abysmal,” she replied without looking back. “Goodbye, stranger.”  
When she finally disappeared into the crowd, he snapped out of it and checked his pockets. His winnings were still there. He didn’t understand what had just happened.  
—

It had been two weeks since that night and Nick couldn’t stop thinking about her. He roamed a few underground gambling circles in hopes of running into her again, but he knew it was a crapshoot. There were dozens, if not hundreds, of small gambling spots in Hong Kong, and those were just the ones that small potatoes like Nick could get into. He was having a shitty day with the dice; nothing was going his way. The sharks had spotted him five grand already, and if he didn’t win some of it back soon, he might not survive the night. Just as he rolled dice, he thought he saw Jeanie a few tables over. It was enough distraction to make Nick lose his concentration. His subtle movement of the dice turned into a quick jolt, and the dealer caught on.

“你個冚家零來倒蛋!” the dealer yelled. Nick didn’t understand the insult, but he didn’t like the dealer’s tone. He made a break for the exit, but a guard clotheslined him.

A fist landed squarely on Nick’s left jaw while another met his right eye. A different set of hands frisked him of his cash, then suckerpunched him in the gut. He folded, trying to catch his breath. A boot to his kidney and pain flooded his senses. His vision blurred; there was a distant ringing in his ears.

“Don’t show your face here again, or we take your fingers,” one of the men said. They dragged him outside, leaving him in the alleyway next to the dumpster. Water dripped from above, pooling next to him; he felt a rat scurry over his arm.

“We need to stop meeting like this,” he heard a female voice say before passing out.

Jeanie ran her hands over his head. No major damage there. She’d fix the shiner once she got him to a better location. He had a lot of damage to his muscle tissue and it was too dangerous exposing her skills in public. She threw his right arm over her shoulders and hauled him up, slowly walking him to the main street.

The pounding in his head forced Nick awake. He opened his eyes but only one of them cooperated. He vaguely recalled giving his address to a cab driver. The familiar green wall with the horses above his bed indicated he made it home. Something still didn’t feel right. He felt an energy course through his body as a pair of hands massaged his bare shoulders.

“Jeanie?” he mumbled, trying to turn his head up.  
“Don’t move,” she said. “I’m almost done.” Her soft hands slowly moved down to his ribs, then to his lower back, before moving back up to his neck and shoulders. She massaged down one arm and then the other. A serene calmness washed over Nick and he drifted back to sleep.

When Nick woke up again, it was still dark outside. His alarm clock read 3:18 AM. He was under the covers in his boxers, his clothes a heap next to his bed. He felt like he could run a marathon. He looked over and found Jeanie curled up in fetal position, sleeping on a chair next to the bed. He sat up and extended the blanket off his bed, trying to wrap her with it. She stirred. 

“Hey, you’re awake,” she said, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.  
“Yeah, I guess you fixed me—again,” he said, moving over to the edge of the bed to face her.  
“Something like that,” she smiled. “I couldn’t let you _die_ in that alleyway,” she teased.  
He smiled, knowing his injuries weren’t life threatening.  
“I guess I should get going, now that you’re all better.” She sat up and shivered, a chill running down her spine.  
“It’s cold out there.” He pulled her onto the bed, facing him, and wrapped the blanket around her.  
“Why don’t you warm up a bit before you go? Besides, it’s kinda late. You should wait til morning,” he cocked an eyebrow, closing the gap between them, ghosting his lips over hers.  
There was no contact, but she felt him–on her lips, on her skin. She should have known that he was a Mover.  
Her fingers walked up his bare chest and he felt that soothing calmness again.  
“How do you–?” he asked.  
“I’m guessing you’ve never met a Stitch before,” she said.  
“A Stitch?” Nick shook his head.  
“I’ll show you my magic, if you show me yours,” she bit her bottom lip, her delicate fingers tracing a path down his torso.

His heart raced when her fingers reached his boxers; her gentle touch right under the elastic elicited a moan out him. A spark danced up his spine, his power flaring in sync with his arousal.

A light pressure started at her jaw, trailing down her neck to her collarbone, her nerves buzzing in response. She watched his fingers twitch as the tingling continued down the center of her chest. His invisible touch slowly teased her t-shirt up.

“That tickles,” she laughed, shrugging the blanket off. She pulled her t-shirt over her head and dropped it to the floor. He laid her down on a pillow and nibbled on her breasts through the sheer fabric of her bra while his hands worked her jeans open and slid them off. She ran her fingers through his hair, firing off synapses in the pleasure center of his brain. He was suddenly hyper aware and wanted to devour every bit of her.

When his lips crashed into hers, the force of his powers made her body tingle from head to toe. His hands roamed down her stomach, stopping over her panties. He looked down and flashed a devilish grin as his thumb hovered over her, making circling motions. She squeezed her legs together but the pressure intensified. He watched her writhe and moan as his hand danced above her.

Her body was on fire and while his powers were fun, she was dying to know what he actually felt like. She wrapped her legs around him, bucking her hips against his. Bringing his left hand up to her lips, she slowly licked and sucked his index and middle fingers as she continued rolling her hips. He couldn’t take the teasing anymore and slipped his right hand under her panties, dipping and curling two fingers into her folds. She hummed her approval and yelped when his thumb grazed her clit, her back arching up. He did it again and again, relishing in the sweet sounds coming out of her mouth. Her staggered moans blended into a whine as she reached her climax. His soft kisses brought shivers to her body as she rode out her orgasm.

Still catching her breath, she sat up and pushed Nick back into the bed. The lust in her eyes fueled his desire.  
“My turn,” she winked, freeing his aching cock from his boxers. She wasted no time, kneeling over him, engulfing her mouth around his glistening head while working his shaft with her hands, earning every grunt and groan coming out of Nick. His hands grabbed her hair when he felt himself getting close. Just when he thought he was about to lose it, a wave of calm rushed over him, bringing him back from the edge. He thought it was a fluke until it happened a second time; she was drawing out his bliss. Her head bobbed as her tongue swirled around him, coaxing him to his limits over and over, until he couldn’t take it anymore.

“Please,” he begged, tugging on her hair. “I need—Aaahhh.” Waves of pleasure coursed through him when she finally allowed him to come. She licked and sucked every last drop of him as he came down from his high.  
He pulled her next to him, wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her lips, tasting his saltiness on her tongue. He threw the blanket over them, closing his eyes. She rested her hand on his chest, drawing small circles over his heart with her thumb. He felt a blissful peace wash over him and then–a twitch.

He looked at her with a questioning smile, “Did you just–?”  
She grinned up at him, “How about another roll?”


End file.
